Digimon
Digimon is a Japanese franchise that encompasses a manga, several anime seasons, toys, card games, video games, and other merchandise. Digimon is in the popular 'monster tamer' genre of shonen (targeted at young boys) anime/manga. The main characters are often children and teenagers, and they go on adventures involving a digital world populated by digital monsters. Hence the name 'Digimon'. Digimon is among popular 'monster tamer' series, and is frequently compared to Pokémon, though aside from their genre they have little in common. Despite this, Pokémon and Digimon are still frequently crossed over. Digimon is sometimes called a Pokémon rip-off by those who dislike the series, but in fact Digimon could be more accurately be called a Tamagotchi rip-off; the franchise began with a line of virtual pets similar in design to the insanely popular toy. The series has progressed through several seasons, but only seasons one and two are linked, with all other seasons after those happening in alternate universes. The basic plot of most series is that a child from the Real World is given a special companion with which to fight off the forces of evil that seek to exploit the Digital World. Badfic authors often neglect to include the Digimon, the Digital World, or the canon story, using the excuse that all of the protagonist children are from the Real World to focus only on things happening in that real world. Other bad stories may involve overpowered OC Digimon tamers and partners that overshadow the canon characters and their relationships. Digimon: a Primer on Digital Monsters Digimon hatch from Digi-Eggs. This new Digimon is said to be the 'Fresh' form, which evolves into the In-Training form and then into the Rookie form. The first DigiDestined met their Digimon in the In-Training form, though they most commonly remained in the Rookie form afterward. Rookies Digivolve into Champions, and Champions into Ultimates, though a partner is often needed to facilitate such a change without a long period of growth and power accumulation. There is another level above Ultimate, the Mega level, but it is extremely difficult to obtain, to the point where Mega-level Digimon are practically a step below gods, and the process next to legend. When a Digimon expends all of its power, or dies, it reverts to a Digi-Egg. However, not every method of defeat is so friendly: Digimon are data, and can be deleted permanently. Sakimori, a Commandramon from the Digimon NEXT manga, was thrown into a literal firewall and in the canon presumably was completely erased. Thankfully, in PPC canon, this was not the case. Digimon with partners can Digivolve quickly, but at the cost of a lot of power. They can only take their more powerful forms for a limited time, though this power can be replenished with nothing more than a good meal and a sound night's sleep. The fourth season differs, taking a more 'sentai' format with humans actually transforming into Digimon. But that season is commonly considered the oddball. There are other kinds of digital evolution, too, but all of them are introduced by the canon. Encounter a new kind, and it might be trouble. In general, Sues often cut corners and introduce powers that didn't exist in each series and wouldn't have fit into any series in the first place. A little research is required to check if a case is supported by canon or not. If it's not, and it overpowers a character or characters, then it might be charge-worthy. The Anime Most Digimon fanfiction is written about the various anime seasons. First Season: ''Digimon Adventure'' Digimon Adventure follows the exploits of seven, and later, eight, children dragged away from summer camp and into the Digital World. Upon entering the world, each child is given an instrument known as a Digivice, and each finds a companion Digimon that acts as their personal partner and, in many ways, their familiar. Each child has personal issues and a history, and a huge part of the story is devoted to overcoming their problems and fears with the help of their Digimon partners, and their new friends. Overall, it's a fun adventure story that culminates in big dramatic battles. You can read more about it, the characters, and the technology (based on official merchandise), here. This season is known for canonical temporal distortion: time in the Digital World moves much faster than time in the Real World due to the existence of a literal firewall that divides the two. This makes transit between worlds very difficult to anyone without a Digivice (or even with one). This effect is removed after the final battle of Season One. 'In Badfic' There are many uncanonical DigiDestined, with uncanonical Digimon that do not mesh well with their fellows. They may also create uncanonical crests and tags, such as 'the Crest of Darkness' (granted, there is a 'Digi-Egg of Darkness' in canon). Very often, they possess canon technology that do very uncanon things, such as imbuing powers of healing or flight. Second Season: ''Digimon Adventure 02'' The second season of Digimon takes place in the same universe as the first, roughly four years later (the time varies slightly between the Japanese version and the Saban dub), and like the first is broken up into several plotlines. The second season brings back the original eight DigiDestined, but only the two youngest, T.K. and Kari, play consistent major roles in the new season. They are accompanied by three new DigiDestined, and a fourth joins them later. You can read more about the plot, characters, and relevant items here. 'In Badfic' Because Digimon Adventure 02 is a sequel of the first season, most of the trends that surround the first season also affect the second. In addition, a lot of the original characters are now older, and prime romance-age rather than being young kids. The fandom is also split on this series, with some seeing it as superior to the first and others disliking it for its (according to some) unsatisfying ending. Everything about Sues concerning uncanon technology and abilities applies in season two as well. Third Season: ''Digimon Tamers'' Season three takes place in an alternate reality where Digimon are initially viewed as nothing more than a children's franchise, with trading cards, video games, and a television show. However, Digimon soon prove to be very real. In this universe, the Digivice is known as a 'D-Power' and the DigiDestined use the cards from the in-universe card game to help their Digimon partners. A mysterious blue card prompts Digivolution, which appears mysteriously in the deck when it is needed. While Digimon in all seasons help their DigiDestined grow as people, there are fewer DigiDestined in this season and as a result fewer partners, enabling a little more characterization than in other seasons for the Digimon themselves. You can read more about this season here. 'In Badfic' Season three is notable for being considerably more grim than the prior two seasons, dividing the fanbase. As observed with any divided fanbase, badfic is written to 'fix' the canon to either side's liking. As with all series, watch for uncanon powers and technology. The depiction of Rika often is tied to the quality of the fic: as the seasons' resident 'battle girl,' she is often bashed or thrown out of character. Fourth Season: ''Digimon Frontier'' Season four changes the formula of the anime and removes the Digimon partners, instead making the anime more 'sentai-like' by allowing the DigiDestined to transform directly into powerful Digimon known as 'ancient warriors.' Each DigiDestined gets three forms: a humanlike form, a beast-like form, and a fusion of the two, though a few characters in particular get further, more powerful forms. This season returns to the first season's 'romp in wonderland' structure, though different challenges are faced. You can read more about it here. 'In Badfic' Once again, uncanon (and possibly, though not always) bad characters can appear, though this time if they are uncanonical DigiDestined there is somewhat more of a problem. There are canonically only ten ancient Digimon that donated their forms to the canon DigiDestined, so changing this number is potentially canon-breaking. There's also a minor tendency to pair Koji Minamoto (holder of the Spirit of Light) with his twin brother, Koichi Kimura (holder of the Spirit of Darkness). Fifth Season: ''Digimon Data Squad'' Season five reverts back, somewhat, to season three, following the exploits of a government organization dedicated to tracking and containing the appearance of Digimon in the Real World, similar to season three's Hypnos. Digivolution in this season is accomplished by use of Digimon Natural Ability or D.N.A., which the human partners generate when involved in the fight. Additional information can be found here. 'Sixth Season: ''Digimon Fusion' Information Needed, but can be found here. Specific Terminology *Gogglehead or Goggles Boy: Fanon slang for the season's leader figure. The name arose from the fact that the protagonists of the first four seasons all wear goggles, and as such the presence of these goggles came to be viewed as a symbol of leadership. This chain was broken with the season five protagonist, Marcus Damon, but the term has persisted. While it is not a guarantee, prominently worn goggles might be a sign of a Sue due to their unofficial ties to authority. Especially if someone else in the season already wears them. Agents from this Continuum *Aiko Kimura *Sakimori is a Digimon of the species Commandramon, and hails from the ''Digimon NEXT manga. Missions in this Continuum *'Shed No Tears,' Agents Fritz and Silas (DF), with Narcolepsy (DoSAT) Category:Continua Category:Anime and Manga